Mahou Super Sensei
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: What if Negi wasn't the son of Nagi and Arika but actually a alien and not just any alien but a Saiyan watch as Negi goes throw Mahou battling evil mage's and demons while teaching a class and becoming the worlds strongest fighter. Negi x Harem
1. The Baby From Space

**Hello all thank you all for checking out this story this is my first Negima story it is a Negima/Dragonball Z crossover I actually was given this idea. By my good friend chaosthesith89 who actually had this idea but past it on to me though his way of beginning was different from how I am doing it. But still I give thanks to chaosthesith89 for giving me this story idea. Now first off this won't have major crossover from DBZ like no Frieza no Piccolo I might do some things like DBZ but it will be very different. And things in Negima will be different as well there also won't be any Goku, Vegeta, Gohan or any one of the Z-crew. This isn't there plenty so Negi will be the only Saiyan and will figure out he is a alien later just have to think how lol. Well I think I said all I need to for now so please read tell me what you think and also yes this is in Negima area. But I will be moving it to crossover later the Negima/Dragonball Z crossover section for now I just wanted people to see the story and review and tell me if they like it or not well enjoy.**

**I will only say this once since I usually always forget to say it but I do now own Negima any of them or any of the Dragonball series if I did. Negi would be more awesome and more mature so that he can be with his girls more and Gohan not a little nerd that his mother made him in.**

**Chapter 1 – The Baby From Space**

It was a beautiful night the star's where all out shining over the valley and mountains the grass and tree's where lite by the full moons light. In a clearing there was a tent with a couple sitting near it with a fire in front of them the man had red hair that was in a small ponytail he wore a brown cloak over a black shirt, pants, and shoes. On the ground near him on his left side was a wooden staff and on his right side was a beautiful woman she had pale white skin. Long blond hair that went down near her butt and had on a pink dress her does where off to the side as she sat bare foot on the ground looking up at the starts with the man.

"I have to say this is quite nice Nagi" The woman said to the man

"Told you it would be Arika there are many beautiful sites on the human world. Tomorrow we will travel up to the mountains." Nagi said to the woman

"Oh what for" Arika asked

"To explore am sure we might find something interesting up there if not it will still surely be fun" Nagi said grinning while the woman shook her head at him

"Of course only you would travel some where without any purpose in mind" She said

"Yep that's me well lets get some rest ok" He said smile as he got up with a wave of his staff the fire died out

"Yes we are traveling to the mountains we will need are rest" Arika said as she got up as well

The two got in and covered up in the tent closing the opening within minutes both where in peaceful sleep if only they had stayed up. They would have seen the flaming object falling from the sky that crashed landed in the mountains that where far off so they didn't hear the sound of the falling object as it crashed into the mountains. The object when crashing had punched a hole through some of the rocks of one of the mountains hitting hard into the rock of another mountain. Making a some what large crater it was stuck in the crater for a big before seemed gravity took it's effect causing the object to slip out of it's crater and rolled down the mountain. When it got to the bottom it hit the ground hard making it bounce a few feet into the air turning a bit as it went up and as it did the door of the object open. A bundle fall out from inside the object landing on the grassy floor of the land as the object kept soaring hitting some more rocks and rolled right off into a gorge. Where it hit some more rocks loosing some so small avalanche of rocks feel with it as it hit the bottom of the gorge where it was destroyed and lost for all time. While the bundle that fell out just laid where it was none moving or even making a sound at lease for the night.

**(**Next Morning**)**

The young couple Nagi and Arika where hiking throw the mountains for the last hour Nagi finally decided that they could take a break for a while. They sat on a slightly moss cover large log both taking drinks of there bottle's of water as they sat enjoying the sounds of nature when they heard a cry. It was small but close the two decided to have a look around not taking to long for Nagi to find the bundle that was making the noise he called Arika over once she was over. Nagi picked up the bundle carefully before moving some of the cloth to see what was inside and both of them where surprise to see that it was a small child maybe barely older then one. The child had a small thing of hair on the top of his head that was reddish brown like Nagi's and had red eyes. The child cried at the top of his lungs as the two held him both where still to shock that they would find a child in the mountains when there didn't seem to be a soul besides the animals that lived here.

"Where did this young one come from?" Arika asked looking around as if to find the answer

"Maybe the Stork accidentally dropped him off here. OUCH" Nagi said with a grin only to get a head slap from Arika

"Shut up. Someone must live around here or something why else would a child be here" Arika said glaring at Nagi who was rubbing the bump on his head

"I doubt it I am quiet sure there isn't anyone living on this mountains" Nagi said having checked out a map earlier before coming to the mountains

"Well still check to make sure his child just didn't come out of thin air." Arika said taking the child in her arms while giving Nagi a serious look

"Sure but I doubt I will find anything" Nagi said with a sigh before using his staff to take off flying

While Arika stayed cradling the child in her arms it was about almost a hour before Nagi returned from flying all over the mountain area.

"Well find any people or houses around?" Arika asked

"Nope just like I thought there isn't a house or even a soul around besides the animals and us on this mountain." Nagi said shaking his head

"But then how did this child get here" Arika asked as she looked back at the child in her arms

"I have no idea" Nagi said going over to the child

"Though he is cute kinda has my hair color" Nagi said smiling as he gets close and wiggles his finger in front of the child

"Hmm...Maybe it's one of your kids that you had with one of your adoring fan's and they left him here for you to take care of." Arika said with a slight smirk

"Puh...That's not even funny you know I haven't done anything with any other girl." If he had been drinking something he would have sprayed it out then say with a slight annoyance.

He knew he had tons of fan-girls and the number of them increase after he help save the magical world and he could bag any of them he wanted. They wouldn't have even thought twice hell some actually once throw there panties at him when he was walking down the street. Which he found a bit to straight forward but in the end it didn't matter as the only girl he wanted was the one with him already. And while Nagi looked at the magical princess before him smiling at her he didn't notice that the child in her arms was looking at Nagi's wiggling finger. The child's stomach gave a small growl showing he is hungry and grab's Nagi's finger.

"Wow what a grip it's pretty strong for little tike" Nagi said with a smile

He watched the child bring his finger to his mouth but not really worried the child would hurt him thinking the child like most won't have a strong bit. To bad he was wrong on that account as the child bit down on his finger it felt like a dog or something biting him then a child.

"OUCH...OUCH...OUCH...OUCH! Damn that hurt what the heck" Nagi yells out in pain before finally getting his finger away from the child

He waved his finger and nursed it as the pain slowly went away finally looking there where small marks where the teeth bit but it didn't pierce the skin.

"WWWWAAAWWWWAAAAWWWWAAWW" The child cried out from the yelling and finger been removed so fast

"Nagi look what you did you made him cry" Arika says upset at Nagi

"Look what I did what about what he did he almost bit my finger off" Nagi says showing the bit finger with tears in his eyes

"He is a baby Nagi he has no idea what he is doing. Your a grown man you know better really he is just hungry." Arika said upset then looks at the child with a small smile

"Well then feed him before he tries to eat me again" Nagi said annoyed himself

"With what?" Arika asked in a slight annoyed tone

Nagi just gave her a deadpan look before looking down a bit then up Arika was confuse until she looked down looking at her breast. After a few seconds she finally understood what Nagi was getting at she blush very red her face looking like a tomato and slaps Nagi across the face.

"You pervert what is wrong with you been so blunt like that. Plus it doesn't work like that I just can't make milk on command it's only something a woman can do when she is with child or after having a child." Arika blushes out angrily after slapping Nagi who's face now had a red hand mark on it

"Well then what are we suppose to give him" Nagi said rubbing the slapped area of his face

"Hmmm...Here give me are food" Arika asked Nagi

Once she had the bag of food she search throw it until she pulled out a banana and then a spoon she piled the banana breaking a large chunk of it. She then pulled a bowel out to put the banana piece in and started to mash it up until it was more of a yellow pasted. Then took a spoon full of it and brought it to the child's face the baby stopped crying as it smelt the banana after a few moments he put his mouth over the spoon and ate the banana. The child let out a small laugh as it liked the food making Arika smiled and fed him the rest of it after he was done she pat him on the back until he burped.

"What a good baby you ate it all up" Arika said happily after burping the baby

"Well I guess we should go the nearest town is quite far there we can figure out to do with the kid" Nagi said looking out in the distance

"Yes you are right. Nagi what are we going to do with him?" Arika said first in a sad tone before asking not looking at Nagi just the child

"Well we should probably take him to the police see if anyone is looking for him. If not then he will have to go to child serves." Nagi said in a slight sad tone himself as he looked at the child Arika just looked more sad

"Or" Nagi suddenly said as Arika looked at him confused but a bit hopeful

"Or we could adopted him are selves." Nagi said with a smile

"Really" Arika said with a bright smile

"Yep of course and I know what we can name him to Negi" Nagi said with a big smirk

"Oh why that" Arika said a bit surprise with the same

"I always wanted to name my first son that" Nagi said smiling

"Oh and how do you know it's a boy? In fact we been calling him a boy and we don't even know if he is?" Arika said then realize that they called him a boy since they found him

"I guess we should just to make sure" Nagi said with a shrug

After that they moved more of the blanket to find they where right and that it was a little boy they found.

"Well looks like we where right" Nagi said smiling but when he looked at Arika she seemed surprise by something

"What it's not like you haven't seen one of those before" Nagi said only to get another slap to the face this one much harder as he flew and crashed throw a tree

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU PERVERT IDIOT I WASN'T LOOKING AT THAT." Arika yells out angrily

"Well then what where you looking at" Nagi said getting up, his clothes where dirty and had some rips in it the half of his face that was hit was swollen and dark read as the rest of his face from hitting the tree was very bruised and cut up with a bit of blood leaking out.

"This" Arika said still upset as she turned the baby around to show that it had a little monkey tail coming from his tail bone region

"Wow ok that's the first time I seen someone with a monkey tail" Nagi said surprise as he looked suddenly back to normal as he was standing with Arika and the child looking at the tail

"Yes me to I haven't even seen anyone from the beast-folk have tail's like that" Arika said with her own surprise

"Wonder what this could mean? But then again it doesn't matter does it as he is going to be are son either way right." Nagi asked out-loud before turning to Arika and smiling

"Yes true he I are little Negi Springfield" Arika said smiling and looking down at there new adopted son with Nagi coming up putting his arms around them looking like a nice happy family. Though none knowing what the future might hold or cared what it held that for now this was there time.

**Ok well I hoped you all like the reason the ship is gone is cause I just wanted to get rid of it so it can't do the whole moon thing. And I just wanted it gone there won't be any finding of it or anything the ship is gone also some might wonder if Negi would be like Goku sent to the planet to take it over. Well he isn't ok he isn't the like wanting to destroy like Goku was when first coming to earth before he hit his head. I don't think all saiyans where people that wanted to rule earth Negi's real parents did what they had to since been under Frieza's control but they sent Negi away before the whole planet was destroyed to let him live a better life. At lease that is how it is in my story now just to let you all know I will use some move's of Dragonball Z but I am going to either rename them or make up new one's. If anyone out there have there own Ki techniques they made up and willing to share let me know what they are and I will promise to give those people credit for them. Now I know some might be wondering how I will have Negi be going to the school I have already thought of that and will be shown later. Also am changing somethings first of all I will have Negi about fifteen and all the girls won't be in Jr. High but in High School all of them freshmen so they will be between fifteen to sixteen ok.**

**Ok first thing I have something I want to ask I don't know if it's possible for Ki users to make Pactio I don't know I think Kotarou could use Ki. But I know he made a pactio with Natsumi but that could be because he has some magic. If anyone know's let me know if Ki users can't I have a idea what Negi could do to make a pactio I got the idea from watching the Dragonball Z episodes. Where Guru or Elder Kai had the ability to release people's potential I was thinking that Ki users can do the same they charge Ki into there lips or hands. And either kiss the person on their lips or place there hand on there heads sending the Ki into them and it release's that person's potential. The power can be anything like releasing Konoka's magic powers or maybe if he did it to Sayo it would release her spirit energy and make her into a shinigami. If everyone thinks that is a good idea let me know or tell me your idea's for pactio or if I should even do it remember I love hearing idea's and any idea's I am giving credit to the idea's people give me ok.**

**Also one last thing before you go I have a poll going since Negi will be fifteen if I should bother still making him room with any of the girls. I don't know if I want to room him with Asuna and just so you all know Asuna won't be part of the harem ok I personal don't like her much with how abusive she was with Negi in the past. I know she has melody out a lot but still she was always hitting him and still hits him from time and I just hate it he is ten yet she has no issue beating a ten year old. Ok so please vote first if Negi should be roomed with some of his girls or not and if so please vote which mix of girls. Anyone just not Asuna and you can mix up the girls like Konoka doesn't have to be roomed with Asuna she can be roomed with Setsuna so Negi can room with them stuff like that be creative people. Well until later people please remember to review.**


	2. New Teacher

**Hello everyone I'm finally here with the next chapter of my Mahora Super Sensei sorry took so long but I had to have a friend look at the some measurements for this before I sent it out. Anyway no Negi will not use magic I believe magic is something that only some with the born talent can do. But Ki or Chi is similar to magic in away though Ki or Chi can only be gained through strengthen the body of one's self and learn to control and bring out the energy of your body. So in a way Negi will be able to in a sense do magic but not like normal mages and stuff. Also Negi will be like a mixture of Goku and Gohan he will have Gohan's potential and smarts and Goku's fighting spirit and love for challenges. Also he won't need glasses as I have never seen a full blood saiyan who need one and no Gohan was only half so doesn't count as full blood. Ok so yeah at the end of this chapter will have all the girls new measurements sense many will be a bit older in this ok. And I have thought Negi won't be able to make Pactio but instead I have thought of a Ki or Chi warriors version of a pactio. Well enough talk read the story and tell me what you think ok also I do not own Dragonball Z or Negima I wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter 2 – New Teacher****

* * *

**It was a nice bright morning at Mahora Academy it was one of the largest and amazing schools in Japan it was large it had every grade there from elementary to college. So most kids that started there usually will finish all school years there it was such a great school many foreigners get sent there to do school. It also had many amazing secrets that not many knew you see not only did normal people go there but also mage's, ghost, demons, robots, and monsters. Even many of the teachers where mage's in disguise to protect the school.

It even had the worlds largest library that had many of it's own secrets many which haven't been discovered yet. One things that was quite amazing was the fourteen year old boy who was looking at the school now some would wonder why that is amazing. Well cause the boy was looking at the school from top of one of the moving trains. This boys name was Negi Springfield adopted son of Nagi and Arika Springfield he was running a bit late and had to jump on his train so not to miss it.

But he was fine with riding on top this way he didn't have to pay plus the breeze going through his reddish-brown slightly spiky hair. He had slightly tanned skin and red eyes he stood at five feet and five inches in height. He was wearing dark green pants with matching green button up jacket over a white button up shirt and red tie and wore black shoes. The jacket was button up to the chest so the white shirt and tie could be seen and had the back of his hair in a short ponytail similar to his adoptive father.

Negi looked happy and amazed at the school it was one of the most beautiful place's that could even put the old magical academy to shame. The train he was on soon came to a stop it's doors open and let the crowd of students inside out Negi was amazed at all the students. As the street in front of him was not just have the girls from the train on it but was packed with tons of other students running and racing to school. Many running by foot there where some with roller skates or riding skate boards a few where riding in cars he saw a guy on a motor cycle with a girl sitting behind him selling food to kids running by. There was even two trolly's packed with students on it as the trolly's headed to the school a few of the roller skaters and skate boarders even where grabbing on to the back of the trolly's getting pulled faster to the school.

"This place looks like fun" Negi said with a smile.

He jumped from the top of the train and landed about five feet from the train luckily all the people where off and every one was so busy they didn't notice his jump or landing. He soon took off quite fast at lease probably if anyone was to use a speed checker would see that he was going twenty mph. As he ran the streets to the school he thought back on why he was sent here.

**(**Flashback**)**

_In a large and beautiful room that was probably three stores high with light shinning through a few of the windows there was many people inside. Though most of them stood to the side of the room all them with white robes on and a few with staffs in the at one end of the room opposite of the doors. There was a small flight of steps about half way up the steps stood to other people in white robes with staffs in there hands as if bodyguards. And up the rest of the steps was a small but long podium like desk with a old grey man behind it he had quite a long beard but only went to his waist his hair was also quite long reaching to his waist. _

_He wore a light brown robe with a staff in one hand and had two more people with white robes on his side as he looked down at five teenagers. That where standing in front of them on the lower floor with the people standing off to the side. There was three boys and two girls all of them where either fourteen or fifteen and four of them where wearing robes and point wizard and witches hats. The last one wasn't the person was Negi instead of wearing robes and pointed hat he had on pair of black baggy silk like pants with black slip on shoes. His shirt was a short sleeve silk Chinese looking one with five golden color buttons going down the middle it was red mostly with gold around the end of the shirt, sleeves of the shirt, and the collar. To say he looked more like a martial artist then wizard then the others but that was what he was as well._

_You see out of all the magical people in this school Negi was the only person who wasn't magical or have any type of magical power. When younger some time after Nagi and Arika left Negi behind to go some where he wanted to try and learn magic like them. Getting a practice wand from his cousin Nekane who he thought more as a older sister he practiced with her wand for month but wouldn't make anything happen. Even with the beginners spell he couldn't make a spark or anything after a while he gave up it was obvious that he wasn't magical. _

_Which was a surprise since he knew he wasn't human thanks to his monkey tail they surely thought he was a magical creature but that seemed to be wrong. But that didn't stop him he looked up to Nagi even when he found out he was adopted he still wanted to help people like his father. And even if he didn't possess any magic he would help in another way so he started to study lot regular school books but also magical books. Even if he couldn't be a mage he still wanted to learn a lot about the magical world maybe find something in it to help him on his journey. When he could he still entered the Magical Academy though even the head master of the academy said it won't be easy for him to graduate. But he still entered if anything once he learned all he could from the academy he would leave and start his journey then._

_But one day changed all that as when Negi was nine and his best friend Anya who was ten went into the magical woods behind the academy one summer. It was more Anya's idea thinking if they go in there maybe take out a magical creature or find something great they could both graduate. Even if Negi said it wasn't need Anya was quite stubborn and still wanted to go and Negi felt obligated to go and protect her. As he learned some self-defense from some of the battle mage teachers at the school though it was only basics fighting so just punches, kicks, and some throws. _

_So he doubt it help much against monsters but it might help plus it was one of the few things he was good at, at the school besides studying a lot. It was fifteen minute's into the woods before they came across a large stone golem. Anya tried some spells but been so young the only spells she knew where all low level one's and they all easily bounced off the golems stone skin. And Negi's punches and kicks where of no use as well as it only hurt the young boys hands and feet. When the golem hit him away it grabbed Anya slowly crushing her in it's hand Negi heard her screams and tried to get up but his body was hurting from the hit. As he was wishing so much for the power to help her, her screams became to much it was then that Negi released his hidden powers. _

_He let out a yell as his body covered with red energy as he flew at the golem hitting right into it's chest causing it to let go of Anya who fell to the ground and got a few bruises but better then been dead. The golem from the hit stumbled back a few feet the hit also caused many cracks to cover it's stone chest. It was no more then a person taking a strong punch to the chest but the creature was still surprised and looked at the boy who was still covered in red energy and panting slightly as he glared at the monster. The creature thought it best to leave and took off as he did the energy around Negi dissipated and the boy fell to the ground exhausted and tired. But he was up long enough to hear Nekane and the families friend Takamichi who was visiting for the summer coming to them. After a few hours when he woke up he learned that Nekane had learn of them going into the woods and brought Takamichi to help if they get into danger. _

_They only found them when Takamichi had sense some strong energy from where they were at first thinking it was the monster until Anya told them what happen. It was then they found out though Negi didn't possess the ability to do magic but seemed to be able to learn to use ki or also known as chi or even aura by some. It was strange though as no one was able to use ki at such a young age at lease human wise but then again they knew Negi wasn't really human._

_After that day Negi did his best to bring out his ki and learn to control it and that wasn't a easy thing to do at the academy as the Europe area wasn't known for fights outside of battle mage's. So not a lot of people to show and help him learn to control his power the battle mage's showed them how some the battle mage's learn to help bring magic out. Without the need of a staff or another object even Takamichi try to show him a few things though the man didn't know much either. As he really didn't know to much of magic or ki just enough to bring it out long enough for him to fuse it and use the technique his old master taught him. _

_Negi also spent plenty of time learning self-defense from the battle mage's there though only a few knew some martial arts and not a lot either. Though Takamichi taught him a few things though it was mostly boxing techniques but it was another thing his master taught him and it helped. As most of the others more used weapons like daggers, swords and stuff like that or only knew street fighting. But after some time Negi learn to bring out his ki and control it a bit not to well as there was many times he would over do it or don't bring out enough. But after so much hard work he was finally able to graduate he couldn't keep the smile that was plastered to his face. Even the other mage's that where graduating with him probably weren't as thrilled as he was at that moment right now._

"_I will now award you your diplomas. You've all done well for this last seven years but your real training begins now. So do not let your resolves weaken. Negi Springfield." The headmaster said to them all smiling before calling out the first name._

"_Yes." Negi said walking up._

_The other four students smiled knowing how much the Negi had worked to graduated even many of the hooded figures smiled at the boy even if there hoods hid it from site. After Negi got his diploma he walked back to the others as the headmaster called the other students names once it was all done. Negi was walking through one of the halls as Nekane, Anya, and Jenny Springfield who was Negi's little ten year old sister and Nagi and Arika's actual child. She was born about three years after the two got Negi and the year after her birth was when Nagi and Arika left. _

_Been ten she was still quite short only four feet and nine inches she had blue eyes and strawberry blond hair which she kept mostly in two pony tails. She like all the other students wore a robe with hat both that where dark red in color. Though Jenny didn't really remember her parents she was told much about them from Nekane and what Negi remembers of them. She like Negi wanted to help people and wanted to become a mage for that reason. Though some would say she was following in her fathers foot steps she did it more to follow in Negi's steps as she idolized him a lot thinking he was the greatest. Negi thought and told her she would be a great mage as she seemed very talented with magic though was still not ready to graduate quite yet as she still had much to learn. But she wouldn't let that stop her as she tried worked very hard like Negi learning spells and studying hard all the time._

"_So Negi what does it say huh does it say what you will be doing." Jenny asked excitedly with a big grin._

"_Yeah I got my assignment to a fortune-teller job in London." Anya said smiling._

_Anya had fiery red hair that went down to her ass had yellow ribbons in her hair to make a pony tail on each side of her head. She stood at five feet five inches hating the fact that she was as tall as Negi even though she was a year older then him and used to be taller then him for a while. She too had slightly tan skin puberty was very kind to her as she had some nice curves for her age and nice D-cup size breast not as big as she would like it but she knew she was still growing. She wore black color robes over her black shirt and shorts and had her hat off for the times._

"_Hold your horses it's about to appear." Negi said smiling to the girls._

_The three girls looked over Negi's shoulder though Jenny need to stand on her toes to see and even then it was hard as they watched the magic writing appear on the diploma. When it finally came clear it read A Teacher In Japan all the girls eyes widen in surprise._

"_T...Teacher" Nekane stuttered a bit surprise._

_It didn't take the three girls to find the headmaster to ask him about this with Negi tagging alone to try and get them to leave there headmaster alone._

"_H...Headmaster what's the meaning of this? What do you mean by teacher?" Nekane asked confused._

"_Ho...A teacher is it?" The headmaster said still walking in front of them smiling as he heard this._

"_Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake. I mean Negi is only fourteen he can't be a teacher. Plus he isn't a mage so he doesn't really have to do the assignment like the others does he?" Nekane said and asked worried and concerned for Negi who she saw as a little brother._

"_Yeah plus you know how much of a space case he is if something doesn't involve training or fighting." Anya said trying to act mean though didn't want her best friend to be so far away either_

"_Hey girls come on and Anya that's just rude am not a space case all the time." Negi said with a sweat drop to what the girls said._

"_Yeah I don't want big brother to be so far away I won't ever see him" Jenny said been the only one honest with what she was saying._

"_If it was written on the diploma than that is the end of the matter. Plus Negi asked to be treated like a mage while at the school so he will be given a assignment like the others. And do not worry Negi will be fine there the principal there is a old friend so you will be in good hands plus this assignment was given to you for a reason. In Japan there are more ki or chi uses there then most places in the world and it just happens that my old friend who is the principal. Told me he has just recently hired a young ki master there to teach so he will become your master and teach you to use your ki better. So I expected you to train hard there Negi if you wish to become a great ki master." The aged headmaster explained and said to them smiling at Negi._

"_Of course sir I will do my best" Negi said pumping one of his fist up in the air._

_Anya and Jenny made sure that Nekane didn't have one of her faint attacks that she was known to have if to worried over Negi or Jenny and just let out a sigh. Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop this as when Negi had his eyes set on something he didn't stop until he completed the task. It was one of the reasons why he didn't go to Japan or China when they found out he was a ki user he said he wanted to graduate from the Magic Academy and so that is what he did. Now with that completed it was time for his next journey even if that would take him to the other side of the world._

**(**End of flashback**)**

Negi smiled at the happy memories as he ran with the crowd of the students and no one seemed to notice or care he was there all probably thinking he was just a student. As Negi looked at the students around him two caught his eye both where girls wearing warm light brown coats, plaid short skirts, mittens, and long black socks that went up to there knees.

Though one had long black hair and brown eyes her mittens where black and had on a pair of skates as she raced long with her friend. The other girl had long orange color hair and had pony tail on each side of her head that where tied with red ribbons with two bells on them. She had heterochromia eyes the left was dark blue while the other was more a light blue almost green color and unlike her friend she had normal shoes on and was keeping up with her friend on the skates easily.

Now what caught Negi's attention besides that both weren't to bad look he thought the black haired girl was much cuter as the other one more reminded him of his older sister. Was the fact the orange haired one kept saying one name over at lease ten or so times and started to bark like a dog.

"My some of this girls are quite strange I hope I don't have to teach her I won't have any doggy treats to give her if he is a good girl." Negi joked out smiling to himself.

Once Negi got to the school he was sent to the principles office there me met a very old man who was bald except for the one long white ponytail on the back of his oddly shaped head. He like Negi's old headmaster also had long beard as well as long white eyebrows which Negi found a bit funny but kept himself from laughing out loud. He had earrings in each ear both where golden hoops and wore Japanese kimono.

"Ah Negi-san it is good to see you have arrived safely." The old principle said with a nod not really showing if he was happy or not.

"Yes I have and it's a nice to meet you sir." Negi smiled out giving a slight bow.

"Hehehe quite some time since someone actually bowed to me not something many people do now days especial youngsters." The aged man chuckled out.

"Anyway I see your training has brought you here but I guess I shouldn't be to surprise it has when I told you where a ki user which was what really surprised me. The son of Nagi would be a ki user instead of mage I think it was one of the most shocking things I have ever heard of and had trouble believe." The principle said out with curiosity as he stroke his beard.

"Well not to much if you where told that am not really there blood son but adopted one sir." Negi reminded the man.

"Yes that is true you aren't even human or fully human anyway?" The old man asked.

"Yes as far as we know my parents never knew what I really was they figured I was a beast man because of my monkey tail. Though I no longer have the tail as it was removed long ago cause of a incident, but because of it we figured I would have magic but guess not. We figure that whatever species am from seem to be able to use ki instead of magic. But then again some species of beast-folk do have more ability to use ki then magic so I could still be one." Negi answered with a shrug what he was confused quite a lot of people but in the end no one really cared Negi was still Negi in the end. Though when mention his tail was removed he did grin sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Yes true but lets get back on subject you aren't here to find out about your species but to train using your ki as well as to do your assignment that you where given. Which is to be a teacher here I have to say both your task won't be easy especial with the class I have assigned to you." The aged man nodded as he stroke his beard more.

Before Negi could asked about the class he got curious about the principles comment about it the door opened and the girl with black hair and skate's walked in. Though her barking friend didn't seem to be with her mostly at class Negi had thought so not to be late but wondered why the girl was here though he soon found out.

"Hello grandfather sorry I am late I had to drop off my stuff in class before I came." The girl said walking in with a smile.

Negi looked at her, she now had her coat off to show she wore a white button up shirt with a red bow around the collar of said shirt. She had a dark red middle shirt that was buttoned at her stomach area and a red jacket over it to match Negi figured she was probably about fifteen or sixteen years old. She had a nice figure at lease he thought so her hips pushed out a bit every nice from what the skirt showed she seemed to have a nice ass and her breast seemed at lease a size bigger then his friend Anya's. So figured she was at lease in the E-cup area's all in all she was quite beautiful he figured.

"Ah Konoka am glad you have arrived. Negi I would like you to meet my beautiful granddaughter Konoka. If do not have a girlfriend as of yet Negi she to is single." The old said Negi wasn't sure if he was joking or not and could only blush slightly at the comment and chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh grandfather" Konoka said blushing herself as she hit her grandfather with a hammer that just seemed to appear for her

"Urh...Thank you sir for that and though she is quite beautiful I think it would be rushing it a bit as we just met. Plus even if single she might like someone and even if not she should only date someone she truly like's. Not just the first man she see's or that her grandfather ask of." Negi said wisely as he was still blushing a bit.

The comment made Konoka smile as her grandfather was quite known for always trying to get her suitors all of which she hated as she didn't feel anything for any of them. Though as she looked at Negi she did find him quite handsome and couldn't help but blush a bit at him. As she thought maybe it won't be to bad if she where to made to marry the boy as he seemed quite charming and nice.

"I guess you are right well Konoka here is one of your students you will be teaching and I will have her take you around the school to show you everything after class. She will be also showing you to room which will be at the same dorm as the girls you will be teaching." The elderly man said in a more serious manner then notice Negi seemed to blink and blush at him.

"Do not worry you will not be living with any of the girls as it is every unorthodox for you to live with girls near your age. No you will be having your own room to yourself this is just so you can watch over your students and help them if needed. Plus all the other rooms at the teachers dorms where full and the only one that was free for you was at the girls dorms." He explained to Negi who gave a sigh of relief.

Though it would be any boys dream to share a room with one or more girls of there age or slightly old Negi didn't want his hormones to make him make a mistake with any of the girls. As he was a boy of fourteen going to go on fifteen soon his hormones where more then active but that didn't mean he wanted to be controlled by them and been a room with girls of his age won't help matters.

"Now lets get back to the matter at hand you must first gain some practical experience. Lets make it from today to march and see how all is to go. Negi as I have said this will be a difficult task if it's to hard for you will have to return home even if learning under a master. As you will be this assignment is also part of your training and most be seen as such and there will be no second chance here are you prepared to accept this." The old mage asked in a serious tone as he looked at Negi.

"Of course I'm ready to take on any challenge that will be set ahead of me and do everything in my power to come over them." Negi smiled out pumping his fist up a bit. Konoka just looked confused between her headmaster and Negi her new teacher wondering what they where talking about.

"Well with that settled lets lets begin your first day today. I would like to introduce you to the staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-chan." The principle said then called out.

"Yes" A voice had said and Negi heard the door open once more.

Negi turned to look at the person but only saw white and felt something warm and soft against his face Negi didn't move just wondered for a moment what was in front of him.

"Ah...sorry about that" The same voice as before said but now Negi could feel hand rubbing his head.

Negi looked up and saw a woman in her twenties maybe early thirties smiling down at him she had girl hair and wore oval shape glasses. Negi didn't have to look to far up at the woman seemed to be only seven or eight inches taller then him and he soon started to blush when he realized what the soft warm things pressing to his face where.

"If there's anything you don't understand you should ask her." The principle said as there wasn't any type of embarrassing moment happen for the young man.

"It's nice to meet you." Shizuna smiled at him while giving a wink.

"Urh...yes nice to meet you and sorry about that." Negi got out blushing more as he step back getting his face out of her cleavage.

Konoka while watching for some odd reason she didn't understand felt upset when seeing Negi's face in Shizuna's cleavage and wanted nothing more then to hit the woman. Which was strange as she seen Shizuna do this to other boys most younger then Negi as a joke to tease them she even done it to a few girls once. But known of those other times could Konoka remember feeling this way as she was right now but she pushed those thoughts and feelings away for now.

"Well now time for you both to get to class." The principle nodded at them and waved them off as he got back to some paper work.

The three left the room and started down the hall Shizuna had a small smile on her face as Konoka had one to but her much large and seemed very excited and happy.

"So Negi-sensei where do you come from?" Konoka asked wanting to learn more about there new teacher.

"Oh I am from Wales." Negi answered her with a smile.

"Wow and you came all the way here to teach?" Konoka said surprisingly that someone would come so far to teach in Japan.

"Well yes it was my assignment plus I have some of my own stuff to learn here." Negi said in a slight cryptic away with a smile.

Konoka tilt her head slightly to the side a bit confused by what he meant but before asking they where already in front of door to the class.

"Konoka please join your classmate's I wish to talk to Negi-san a little before he goes in ok." Shizuna said with a kind smile.

"Of course Shizuna-sensei I will see you in a bit Negi-sensei." Konoka smiled at he two giving a slight bow before entering the classroom.

Shizuna turned to Negi the moment the door closed behind the young student.

"Now Negi here is the class roll you will need so you can learn the name of your students and all." Shizuna handed him a slim black leather-bond booklet that had no pages.

"Thank you Shizuna-san" Negi smiled and nod at her as he try to get used to adding the Japanese honorifics at the end of names as he knew he would be doing it a lot here now.

"So are you nervous?" Shizuna asked with a small smile.

"A bit I never been a teacher before so it will be strange." Negi answered with a sheepish smile scratching his head.

"Well don't worry am sure you will do fine many of the students seem excited to be having a new teacher. If you like you can take a look to see them." Shizuna nod her head at the door which had a glass window in it.

Negi goes up to it to take a look in the room seen it was crowded with girls many of them where talking with each other or just saying good morning to others. He notice a few where reading or possible writing or drawing in notebooks he notice one was selling a type of food to some of the students mostly likely meat buns from the way it looked. He noticed one girl was cleaning the blackboard while three others seemed to be setting up a bucket for a trap.

'_Hazing the new teacher really._' Negi thought with a small chuckle shaking his head.

As he looked he started to use his sixth sense to sense if any of them where strong one of the things he learned was to sense others power levels or inner energies. Though he wasn't to skilled with it he need to be at lease ten feet of someone at a minimum to sense anything and skilled users could still conceal there energies and power levels from him easily of course.

As he looked around the room he felt that quite a few maybe half or more had some strong powers, he detected ki in a few other girls some with other energies mixed with it. But from two girls he detected better one had yellow hair and had two side ponytails though it was short and the hair seemed to be spiking out slightly. She also had dark brown skin color but every slime built though nice curves Negi thought her hips slightly wide nice large apple bottom and probably D-cup breast.

The other girl that Negi felt more ki from but he also could detect a small amount of magical energy around her knowing what magic sensed like since been in a magical school for a few years. The other girls and white slightly tan skin her hair was dark blue color and she had it set up. With a Chinese hair buns on the side of her head as the other girl but had two thin ponytails coming down from the buns stopping just at her shoulders. Her figure was similar to the other girl with yellow hair.

Two other girls had ki to but both had something else one he could tell had small amount of magic as well the girl with the ki and magic. Had black hair that she had in a one side ponytail to her left keeping it so it only went to her shoulder she short bangs that went to her eyebrow going from the middle of her forehead to the right side and to long bangs that went past her chin on each side of her head. She also had a nice figure her hips weren't to wide. Probably about normal size for a adult woman if she was one she was sitting so he could tell much of her ass but it was probably a nice size. Her breast to him look like E-cup range. She also had a item near her it it kinda looked like a long slim duffel bag thing as it had some rope like strap to carry it on ones shoulder and at the top a rope tied in a ribbon to keep it close.

The other girl he couldn't tell what the energy was though it seemed to slowly be mixing with her ki but not to well at the moment and both the ki and the other energy where strong but not a lot of either. Though she was sitting down he could tell she was quite tall if she stand probably about as tall as Shizuna. The girl had light pale green hair she had short bangs that reached only her eyebrows except for two bangs one on each side of her head that went down to her chin. Her eyes matched the same color as her hair and her figure was quite good almost surprisingly a fully adult woman figure. She had nice size hips a bit wide but nice still a nice ass as far as he could tell and a very large bust from the look G-cups for sure. Probably one of the biggest though he did notice one other girl probably with the bigger bust but still she was one of the few with large bust.

He sensed also dark energy from two girls it wasn't evil or corrupted but dark not able to tell if it was magic, ki, or some other form of energy. The one's he was detecting it from both had dark skin though one was much taller possible taller then the light green haired girl though her breast seem to be slight smaller then hears. She had long black hair with two long braids on the side of her head with green hair piece to keep them tied the hair piece where circle pieces connected by long pieces that made a X-shape. The other girl was much shorter then the other she also had white color hair with to long side bangs that went down to her small D-cup breast her hair was short just stopping at shoulder level, and seemed to have two marks on her face like tattoos. One was a tear mark under her left eye and the other was a line like a scare going down from just a above her right eyebrow all the way down a bit under her right eye.

He sensed a bit of magic coming from one girl that was sitting on a desk reading a book though Negi swore he saw her take a small glance at his directions but figured he was wrong. The girl had long blond hair a nice figure as well her breast looked to be in the F-cup range. She also had amazing emerald green eyes that Negi ever saw though he didn't not know why but when looking at her she seemed familiar but pushed the thought away from now.

Another girl he could sense magic from had every short slightly spiky red hair though not to strong he figured she was still learning of magic and all.

As he looked more at the class he could also fell a few with hidden potential that was quite strong if ever released one he felt from was Konoka. He shouldn't be to surprise by what he felt as her grandfather is a powerful mage he was sure her parents where also mage's. Though from the way it felt she hadn't brought out her mana yet he wondered even if she knew she had any magic in her. Another girl he felt magic from had dark brown hair which was kept a little past the shoulder and she had a side ways ponytail on the right side of her head. Though that girls magic wasn't as big or strong as Konoka's but still quite strong in it self.

He also sensed a few girls will a little hidden talent for magic or possible possess hidden magic abilities that have yet to awaken. One girl had slightly dark bluish-purple hair that was quite long and had to long side bangs that near the bottom her hair was slightly wavy. Another had dark purple hair she kept it at shoulder length but her bangs where long as they seem to block out her eyes from sight. The last had long brown hair kept in a long ponytail she had two long side bangs and wore a pair of glasses.

Though things seem to really catch his attention one was that he felt a energy similar to second unrecognizable energy he detected in the tall pale green haired girl. But the problem was he couldn't detect who in the room possessed the energy like if they where invisible to his sight. Another was a girl with long lime green hair and who seemed to be wearing some type of robot like ears figuring she was into cosplay. What was strange about her was that he couldn't feel any energy from her not even her own life energy which is even possible for masters of energy control to do. It was like she wasn't alive or even there figuring either she had a hidden talent to hide even her life energy or had some type of talisman or something on that did it for her.

The last girl that caught his attention for more then one reason the first been that it was the girl he saw earlier barking like a dog which made him snicker remembering that. Another reason she caught his attention was that she seemed to possess a small amount of ki and magic though it was still sleeping in her and not brought out. She was also the only girl in glass that looked depress and sad for some strange reason though she would smile at those that said hello or good morning.

"What's up with her?" Negi asked Shizuna as he pointed to Asuna.

"Oh yes remember I said many of the girls are excited to having a new teacher. She is one that isn't excited or wanting on." Shizuna frowned as she said that.

"She like one of Takamichi's favorite's or something?" Negi asked.

"Kinda she had more of a not so secret crush on him." Shizuna said smiling.

"Wow really who knew that Takamichi could actually still attract any young girls anymore." Negi said with a small chuckle making Shizuna chuckle as well.

"Yes now the class roll has a picture of all the girls with there names so please try to remember everyone's names and face ok." Shizuna offered out as advice.

"Of course. Wow a lot of girls and all about a year or two older then me too." Negi said as he open the class roll to see he had a total of thirty-one girls to teach and all either fifteen or sixteen years of age.

"Well ready to go in?" Shizuna asked smiling at him.

'_Well as ready as ever I hope I can do this ever taught someone something before but am sure I can do it plus it's just english so I should be fine right_.' He thought to himself quickly still quite nervous about all this.

"Yes I am" Negi answered with his own smile.

"Alright then." Shizuna smiled at Negi as he goes and slides the door open

As he opens the door a blackboard easier covered in chalk dust falls down at him though he notice and easily look care of it flicking away the easier with his pointer and middle finger. It hit off the wall right off him and hit the ground making a small dust chuck cloud appear for a second before the dust settled. He then notice the rope at his ankle levels he stopped on top of it snapping it though it still made the bucket come down though as it did. Negi quickly grabbed it and turned it upwards before any of the water in it could spill then quickly held the bucket it with his right hand. As he grabs the three arrows with suction cups on it as they came at him.

Will all that done he went to the desk to set the bucket and darts on the desk that was now his and turned to the girls smiling all of them looked at him shocked at what he just did. Many had there mouth open though a few looked at him curiously wondering if this was skill or more what he was for him to do all that.

"Really now the easier trick is such elementary school the bucket of water and arrows is ok but still old really I would expect more form high school girls." Negi said smirking at them

All the girls still gasp at him not sure who he was or how he did it still amazed by how he took out each trap as if not even a challenge. One of the girls finally decided to speak she had long goldish blond hair and light green eyes and seemed to have a air of gentles yet authority too it around her.

"Uhm...Excuse me but who are you?" She asked still a bit shocked of what he did.

"Ayaka correct?" Negi asked her as she nod yes.

"Well to answer your question Ayaka I am Negi Springfield and I am your new teacher." Negi smiled brightly at them all as he said that

Once more the class was shocked there eyes widen more and more mouth open in surprise though a couple seemed to not be so surprise or hid it well. Suddenly before he knew it the whole or most of the class came running up and surrounded him as they bombard him with questions.

"Really no joke."

"How old are you?"

"Where you come from?"

"Are you really smart?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I have your number?"

"You want my number?"

'_Oh my such a energetic class._' Negi though as the girls asked him all this knowing now what the principle meant when he said it wasn't going to be easy at lease not with this class.

* * *

**Alright that is it for now I hope you all liked this before getting to the measurements a few things first the harem I now I don't know how many girls will be in it right now but I do know who will. So far I will have Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei, Setsuna, Konoka, Zazie, Eva, Chachamaru, and well that's all I have thought of for now. So we will see how it goes and how I feel who I will add ok. Also you will find out who his Ki master will be in at lease the fourth or fifth chapter. Though lets make a game out of it who can figure how who it will be I will give you three hints. First hint he will be from another manga series. Second hint he has five martial artist master who is training him or where for this story. And third and final hint he is someone who is in love with a blond haired girl and has other sexy women around him.**

**Ok well with that down now one last thing I have started a new story it's a iCarly story am not sure if any of you out there know or even watch it. My little brother does and been in a house with people watching other stupid shows seen it a few times and once decided to read a few fic's on it one caught my eye called iDiscover I Have Super Powers. It was with the iCarly gang getting super powers and inspired me to try it so I made one called iBecome A Superhero. Right now I have the first chapter up and having people vote for powers for each person. So if you like iCarly or would just like to check it out please do and vote on the super powers please well now on to the girls measurements.**

**Ok decided to end it there as it was getting pretty long I hope you all like it tell me what you think now as I said from the beginning here is how old each girl is in this story and there measurements and all. All of them are in Japanese measurements so all in centimeters so just so you all know ok. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the measurements I hope I got them down ok.**

Sayo – Well she still looks like her middle school self and all but later when Negi learns of her he will help her get a Gigai which will make her look 16 and her measurements will be B 80E-56-H80

Yuna – Age 16 measurements B 88F-W54-H86

Kazumi – Age 15 measurements B 94F-W56-H90

Yue – Age 16 measurements B 80D-W49-H76

Ako – Age 16 measurements B 84E-W49-H81

Akira – Age 16 measurements B 86E-W50-H84

Misa – Age 16 measurements B 88E-W52-H82

Asuna – Age 16 measurements B 88E-W54-H84

Misora – Age 16 measurements B 82D-W48-H80

Chachamaru – Age appears 16 measurements B 88E-W53-H84

Madoka – Age 15 measurements B 84D-W50-H80

Ku Fei – Age 15 measurements B 86D-W52-H84

Konoka – Age 15 measurements B 86E-W86-H86

Haruna – Age 16 measurements B 90E-W54-H88

Setsuna – Age 15 measurements B 82E-W50-H80

Makie – Age 15 measurements B 78D-W48-H75

Sakurako – Age 16 measurements B 77D-W47-H72

Mana – Age 16 measurements B 96G-W58-H92

Chao – Age 16 measurements B 78D-W48-H74

Kaede – Age 16 measurements B 98G-W58-H92

Chizuru – Age 15 measurements B 100G-W60-H94

Fuka – Age 15 measurements B 72D-W46-H74

Fumika – Age 15 measurements B 70D-W45-H74

Satomi – Age 16 measurements B 82E-W51-H81

Chisame – Age 15 measurements B 82E-W53-H80

Evangeline – Age 16 measurements B 88F-W54-H86

Nodoka – Age 16 measurements B 80D-W52-H78

Natsumi – Age 16 measurements B 75D-W50-H72

Ayaka – Age 16 measurements B 90E-W55-H86

Satsuki – Age 16 measurements B 85E-W54-H82

Zazie – Age 15 measurements B 80D-W52-H80


	3. The Trouble Makers

Alright everyone again sorry not a new chapter but there is some good news here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

**Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.**  
**The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics**  
**United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all**  
**their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they**  
**say they hope to cause another purge soon.**  
**They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive**  
**criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and**  
**call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at**  
**them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed**  
**'constructive criticism.'**  
**The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.**  
**Copy and Paste**  
**Spread the word, hurry!**

Forums against Critics United:

1. Helpful Critics

2. Writers against Critics United

3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)

4. Critics United rant Forum

5. Anti-Critics Union

7. Best em' best!

8. Serpent Alley

9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion

10. A&A

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


End file.
